


The King's Alien Friend

by TheRisingDryad



Category: Original Work, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Adaptation, Alien/Human Relationships, Blood and Gore, Evolution, F/M, Foreplay, Friendship, Monsters, Mutation, Tentacle Rape, more tags will be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingDryad/pseuds/TheRisingDryad
Summary: Several Days after King became an S-Rank Hero. A Meteor crashed while he was out of his apartment building and what comes out was a child-like alien.But unlike the other monsters, This particular one is quite neutral than any monster, King had seen in his entire life.How will these two get along? Read the story and Find out.
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The Starting Timeline of this Story is before The 55th Hero Certification Exam. But Xenos will soon meet Saitama and Genos in Future Chapters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I Don't own One Punch Man. I only own the OC/s of the Story.

**City-M**

A few days have passed since King had become an S-Rank Hero from the Heroes Association. Right now, He's had just bought a video game he wanted to buy from the store and was on his way home with a satisfied look on his face.

"I can't wait to play," King muttered,

But his day had come from good to worst when a meteor suddenly crashes on the ground just a few meters in front of him. He had stopped walking in hopes that he won't get involved with this while pedestrians in the surrounding area went in for a closer look.

But when one of those pedestrians got too close. He saw what looks like a cryogenic capsule with something resting inside of it. Then the capsule stopped functioning and the door suddenly opened itself with a loud hiss and a cold breeze was released to the surrounding area.

Once it stopped, The pedestrians soon saw something coming outside the capsule and immediately panicked as they ran away in the assumption that it's a hostile monster that has come to kill them all. King also wanted to run, but somehow his legs are stuck towards the ground and his heart was racing like a drum as he felt the anxiety and fear rushing through his mind.

Moments later, The alien that came out from the capsule was none other than an alien with a child-like appearance, light blue skin, and hair, and lastly, his eyes were black as the night sky itself. The alien looks at his surroundings and heard something nearby.

It turns in the direction of the source and saw King standing with his menacing look as he stared towards it. The alien tilts his head in confusion, and immediately disappears from King's line of sight, and reappears at proximity.

King's heart racing even higher and louder than before as the alien was incredibly fast and composed of his appearance. The silence was the only thing that was brought between the two while the pedestrians that remained in the area had spotted King.

At first, they didn't recognize him due to his hoodie. But when they heard King's heartbeat. They immediately knew who he was and started cheering.

"It's King!"

"No way! He's here?!"

"He can save us!"

As the surrounding pedestrians started chanting King's name as they assumed that he was going to fight against the alien. But the latter was rather confused as it turns its attention to the surrounding pedestrians then back to King. 

But a few seconds later, The alien decided to disappear in front of King and reappear on the roof of a tall building where it won't be seen by the humans below. Soon, King was surrounded by the pedestrians as they assumed that King had somehow scared the alien away due to his menacing look and intimidation.

The Alien became even more confused than before and soon enough. The crowd surrounding King had dispersed as the latter continued walking his way back home. But unknownst to him, the alien was watching him from above.

"Must... Follow..." The alien muttered,

Then, It turns itself invisible and secretly follows King from above.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Introduction was short. But I will compensate its shortness by making long chapters as I progress through the story.
> 
> That is all and I hope you'll enjoy what I've written.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own One Punch Man. I only own my OC Characters.

**King's Apartment**

Upon King's return to his apartment. He was relieved that the alien he had encountered was gone. He pulls out the game he had purchased when he was out, inserted the game disc inside his gaming console, and powered it up as a way to forget another one of his many stressful days.

"Now then," King raises his controller with a smile on his face, "Let's see what this game has in store for me,"

A few minutes have passed and he has already cleared at least a quarter of the game with ease. King sighed as he found this game quite boring since the mechanics and storyline is a bit straight forward. But soon enough, His mouth felt a little dry as he finished halfway through the game in the past 2 hours.

"I'm thirsty," King said, pausing the game

"Here..." A voice said, passing a glass of water to him,

"Oh, Thank you," King said, taking the glass of water and started drinking from it... But suddenly, He stopped drinking as soon as he realized that he wasn't alone in the room. His eyes slowly widen, puts down his glass of water, and his heart began to race once more as he turns his head around and saw the same alien he encountered earlier.

The alien from before had a composed look on its face as it hears King's rapid heartbeat, and sees sweat running down his face. Despite the menacing look, The alien could tell that he was filled with anxiety that would normally cause a human to pass out. But for some reason, King was totally different than a regular person.

"Are... You... Afraid...?" The alien asked calmly,

"Ummm..." King couldn't think of anything to say to the alien. Whether it'd be truth or lie, This particular alien isn't scared of his menacing look and recalls it's inhumane speed from their first encounter. But somehow, The alien doesn't seem to be a threat since it has the height of a child and didn't wreak havoc like does other monsters he encountered in the past.

As he heavily sighs to calm himself down a bit. He mustered a bit of confidence in him to talk to the alien.

"How did you get here?" King asked,

"Follow... You... Here..." The alien replied,

"For what reason?" King asked,

"Talk..." The alien replied,

"I see. But if you wish to talk to me. Can you speak properly?" King requested,

The alien glanced around the apartment and noticed a few books in the area. The alien then creates several tentacles from its back, grabs several books, and started skimming through the pages as fast as it could.

Normally, King would tell the alien not to read his books since some of those are a bit private. But he couldn't afford to offend the alien cause there's a likely chance of him getting kill by it.

Several seconds later, The alien had finished reading every single book in the room, and for some reason. It clears it's throat once and sat down on the floor properly.

"Is this preferable?" The alien asked,

King was somewhat surprised that the alien sudden change of speech and the alien somehow organized and stack every book in his room in alphabetical order.

"Y-Yeah, Now what is it you want to talk about?" King asked,

"I asked why are you afraid of me?" The alien said,

"W-Well, It's because... Humans, like myself, tend to fear monsters or anything that came out of the ordinary. We panic because we assumed your goal was to kill us or something like that," King explained, still feeling nervous by the alien's presence

"I see, But how come people cheer for you even though you're afraid?" The alien asked, causing King to tense up from this question,

"That's a different story. I rather not talk about it," King replied, looking away from the alien's view,

"It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it. Then I'll respect your privacy," The alien said,

"Umu~. By the way, Do you have a name by any chance?" King asked,

"Name?" The alien puts it hand under his chin in thought, then remember a second later, "Xenos... My name is Xenos,"

"Alright, Next Question. Why have you come to Earth?" King asked,

"I... lost my home..." The Alien now known as Xenos said, looking somewhat sad at the loss of his home planet, "My family is gone... And I have nowhere to go. As for my arrival in this world, The coordinates were randomly set due to the chaos of my homeworld,"

"Sorry, I asked," King said, feeling bad with the alien's past,

"It's alright. I learned to forget. But putting the matter aside. I have a request want to ask of you," Xenos said,

"What is it?" King questioned,

Xenos suddenly started prostrating himself which surprised the former even more than before.

"May I live here with you?" Xenos requested,

"Why?" King questioned,

"You're the first person I've met so far and I am not familiar about this world. I have hoped that you wouldn't mind..." Xenos replied,

King had wondered about Xenos's request for moment. Even though he's deathly afraid of monsters appearing on him in the past. He can already tell that Xenos is completely different than any monster he had encountered and it was rather a bit relieving to see for a change.

Cause not one monster would ask this particular request without signs of hostility towards him due to his rank as an S-Class Hero of the Heroes Association.

"You may," King responded, causing Xenos to brighten up from the latter's answer, "But we're going to set a few rules first before anything else,"

"Understood!" Xenos said,

King then started discussing the house rules to Xenos. Normally, He would also add Human Laws to ensure Xenos doesn't hurt anyone. But decided to give him a book or show him a website since Xenos is quick in memorizing details in the shortest period of time. King also told Xenos about several things about the Heroes Association and the system in which they operate.

After several minutes of teaching Xenos everything on what he needs to know. King continued playing his game while Xenos sits next to him as he watched his game.

King glances at the alien and notices the look on Xenos's face and pauses the game for a moment.

"Do you want to give it a try?" King asked, handing another controller to the alien,

"I can?" Xenos said, with his eyes on the controller,

"Sure. This game has a co-op mode. So I don't mind," King said,

As soon as Xenos grabs the controller, King goes back to the main menu of the game and started the co-op mode in an empty slot. The tutorial was the first to pop up since Xenos is practically new in the game.

**One Hour Later...**

Both King and Xenos have spent an hour in the game and both were already halfway through the game. But along the way, They discovered numerous secrets areas or items throughout the game that somehow impressed King. The alien could make a good partner in co-operation games despite being relatively new to the game. It also made King wonder what would happen if Xenos were to play a fighting game against him.

However. King's stomach growled a bit and he pauses the game momentarily.

"Hey, Xenos. Do you want something to eat?" King asked,

"I'm not practically hungry since I can control my diet as I wish. But I could try and taste what humans eat if that's possible," Xenos said,

"Alright, I'll see what I have," King said, putting his controller down, standing up from the floor, and went to his fridge as browse through the contents.

But while Xenos waits for King to find something to eat. The alien's eyes twitched once and he turns towards a wall on the left.

"Something's coming," Xenos said,

"Huh?" King turned to the alien and all of a sudden. Something bursts through the wall which covered the entire room with dust.

As soon as the dust clears up. A monster with black skin, razor-sharp claws, teeth, fours eyes on the front of its head, and lastly it's height made him reach the ceiling of King's apartment.

King froze as he knew what was behind him and his heart began to beat at a fast rate while Xenos stared at a now broken TV screen with his eyes shadowed and his clenched the controller until it was so close to breaking.

"I've found you, King!" The monster yelled, with his claws up in the air, "Now it's time to-"

Before the monster could finish what he was saying. Xenos disappears from the spot he was sitting, reappears in front of the monster, grabs the latter's face, and smashed its head straight into the concrete floor with enough force to break its skull in pieces. Killing it in an instant.

King slowly turns around and saw Xenos on top of the monster that invaded his home. He had now seen the alien's hostility and strengh of holds within it. But a few moments later, Xenos turns to him with a composed look on his face while King calms his heart down and felt relieved that the monster has been taken care of.

"Do you want to eat outside?" King asked,

"That's fine by me," Xenos said,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go. I have a few things I need to tell you. First of all, Xenos is one of my Original Characters in the list and when I plan to make a new story in a different fandom. There is a high possibility that I'll use Xenos as the character of the story but with different mindsets depending on the person he is with.
> 
> Second, If any of you have a story request you wish to ask of me. Leave a comment and I will answer. But note that I have the right to reject the idea since I have my limits and dislikes.
> 
> Third, The Rape Tag will only be targetted on Monster Girls of the Story. But Xenos will not commit this action with Human Girls since King taught him not to harm any humans on Earth.
> 
> Lastly, The Reason why I made this story is to give King another friend besides Saitama. I know it's a bit OOC for King since he's deathly afraid of Monsters or anything that's hostile appears before him. But personally, I felt bad with King's backstory and decided to give him some company. And no, Xenos will not be paired with him. He only sees Xenos as a friend and that is final.


	3. Chapter 2

A few days have passed following Xenos' first arrival on Earth as well as his stay in King's Apartment.

The alien is now seen playing a fighting game with King as his opponent for the past few minutes or hours.

The scores were 150 - 166 as well as 87 draws with King taking the lead due to being a veteran in the game. But still, he is impressed with Xenos being able to keep up with him in the past few games.

After today's round, Xenos had won once again, and the alien raised his hands in triumph as his score went up from 150 to 151.

"You're getting good at this," King commented,

"Well, to be honest, it was hard for me to play at first. But after I managed to memorize the combos of some of the characters and waited for an opening. I was able to take you down in a couple of games," Xenos said, "However, I still need to practice more before I could take the lead from you,"

King smirked at this and was about to press the start button for another round. But suddenly, his phone starts to ring, and he answers it while starting a new round with Xenos.

However, The latter's extraordinary hearing had made it easy for him to eavesdrop on the caller's conversation. 

"Hello?" King asked as he released the phone onto his right shoulder and focuses on the screen,

" _King, We have just received a report that a monster was seen somewhere in City-T. We were hoping that you would go there and investigate the matter,_ " A man said,

"I would. But I'm currently busy with something else in the matter," King replied as he performs a combo against Xenos' character,

" _I see. However, We humbly request for your assistance as we are currently low on heroes to handle this situation, and we can't afford to risk sending a C or B Class Hero to this,_ " The man requested,

"Um..." King puts his mind in thought as he doesn't want to agree on this investigation. His eyes wandered around the room until he sets his sights on Xenos as he recalled that the alien was able to kill a monster that's twice his size with a single move, and he assumed that the alien's abilities would be able to surpass those of an A-Class or am S-Class.

"I'm afraid I can't. But I do know someone who can," King responded while winning the first round against Xenos,

" _Really? And who might that be?_ " The man asked,

"His name is Xenos," King answered, and the alien gave a side glance towards the latter,

" _Xenos? Is he a hero?_ " The man questioned,

"No... But I think he can get the job done. Only if you'll allow it," King stated,

" _Is he with you right now?_ " The man asked,

"Yes," King answered, and passes the phone to Xenos while whispering his next sentence "You talk to him while I start another round,"

Xenos nods at this, grabs the phone from King, and places it next to his right ear while the former starts another round.

"Who is this?" Xenos asked, 

" _I'm from the Heroes Association. My Name is Sitch, You are?_ " The man now revealed as Sitch asked,

"Xenos," Xenos introduced himself,

" _I have heard from King that you might be capable of handling an assignment the Association,_ " Sitch said, " _But what is your affiliation with him?_ "

"He is currently my mentor since he has taught a few things in the past couple of days. I am also residing in his home in the past couple of days," Xenos said while King winced at this and a single stream of sweat came rolling down his face,

" _I-Is that so?! Well then, The assignment is-_ " Before Sitch could finish what he was going to say, Xenos cuts him off by finishing the sentence for him, "handling a monster that was sighted in City-T,"

" _How did you know about that?_ " Sitch asked curiously,

"I overheard your conversation with King on the phone," Xenos revealed, "For I have incredible hearing that allowed me to eavesdrop on your conversation,"

" _Oh... But anyway, Are you willing to accept the assignment?_ " Sitch asked,

Xenos covers the phone's speaker with his left hand as he turns to King for a moment.

"Is it okay for me to leave you alone?" Xenos asked,

"I'm fine with it. Just remember, Make sure that there aren't any casualties among civilian life, lessen collateral damage, and make sure you set a good image on yourself to ensure no sees you as a threat. It'll take time for them to see you as a hero rather than a monster," King instructed, and his the game which raises wins from 166 to 167,

"Okay, But what if they tried to attack me?" Xenos asked,

"Then it's best you leave the area as quickly as you can before other heroes try to hunt you down. I know you can handle yourself, But that would lead to a bad example to the people should you hurt them," King added,

Xenos nodded, then puts his hand off of the phone's speaker, "Alright, I'll accept the assignment for you,"

" _Good to hear! If you succeed, I will reward you with something in return,_ " Sitch said,

"Okay," Xenos said, hangs up the phone, and returned it to King's hand. Then the alien stands up from the floor, changed his skin tone from sky blue to white Caucasian color, grew short black hair, and wore a hoodie jacket and jogging pants that King bought for him, "I'll be going now,"

"Remember to close the door on your way out," King said, and the alien did was he was told,

**City-T**

The Citizens of City-T were currently panicking in the street due to large mutated spiders causing havoc and attacking anyone they see. Some of the unlucky ones were caught by these arachnids and were injected with a lethal neurotoxin that can kill a man in seconds.

But what lies in the center of the chaos was a female humanoid monster with black skin with three red stripes on her legs, the pupil of her eyes was red as well, four spider legs attached on her back, and lastly, her long hair seems to glow in a red spiral color for every prey she had eaten.

"This is boring," She commented, "I was hoping that the taste of these humans would be enough to satisfy me. I guess I was wrong, I wonder when I'll be able to get something worthy to eat,"

As she rampages through the City. Xenos had already arrived at the scene and spotted the monster on high ground. Xenos then contacts the Heroes Association with a phone he had gotten from King.

"I have located the monster. And it appears that it's commanding large arachnids to hunt down anyone they see in the streets. It also appears that it's feed off the nutrients of every human it catches," Xenos reported,

" _Understood. Try holding it off while we send a hero to handle it,_ " A Female operator said,

"No need I can handle this matter on my own," Xenos said, hanging up from the call before a protest could come up to him as the alien went to the street level in a flash.

As the Humanoid Spider kept wreaking havoc in the streets. One of her large spiders was about pounce towards a young child with its fangs coated with venom. But Xenos grabs the child and gets him out of harm's way.

"Who are you suppose to be?" The Humanoid Spider asked,

"If you tell me your name first. I will tell you mine," Xenos said, after gently putting the child down,

"Fine. My name is Black Spider Queen," She introduced,

"Okay. My name is Xenos," The alien introduced, "And what brings you in this city?"

"After getting caught in an experimental explosion. My body had changed due to the genes of the Black Widow. Since then, I've been craving for nutrients and attacked anyone I see to my heart's desires," The Black Spider Queen explained, "And even though I like this body. It's rather hard for me to maintain my hunger in the past couple of weeks,"

"I see. But enough chit chat," Xenos then made fighting stance, "It's time for me to take action against you,"

"If you say so. I'll gladly suck you dried by the time I'm done with you," The Black Spider Queen said, then she pointed her finger towards the Alien, "Kill him!"

The arachnids started gathered together and charged towards the alien all at once. But Xenos avoids their attacks with minimal effort, and he even managed to kill one of them by ripping its head off.

The Spider Queen then recalled her spiders while Xenos stares towards the spider head he was holding. Suddenly, Xenos started growing razor-sharp teeth, opens his mouth, and took a big bite on the spider's head.

The Spider Queen widens her eyes in shock as she witnesses Xenos feeding on one of her deceased minions. Soon enough, Xenos glanced towards the body of the spider he had killed and devoured it in a matter of seconds.

Then the alien swallows the remains of the spider down his throat and licked his lips to catch the residue caught around his lips. He then turns to the Black Spider Queen, who was slightly trembling from what she had witnessed and slightly steps away from the alien.

"Now for the main course," Xenos said, and suddenly he creates four tentacles from his back and tower himself against the Black Spider Queen and her minions.

Moments later, Xenos had the Black Spider Queen to her knees while all of her most powerful minions were killed and eaten by the alien's unending appetite.

"So... Are you going to kill me now?" The Black Spider Queen questioned as if she was accepting her fate,

"No. For I have other plans in store for you," Xenos said, then performs a single strike to the neck, which completely knocked her out cold.

Next, Xenos pulls out a phone from his pockets and contacted the Heroes Association. When the call went through, Xenos spoke through it.

"This is Xenos. I have subdued the monster rampaging in City-T," Xenos reported,

" _A-Already?! *Clears Throats* Anyway, we thank you for your assistance, Xenos. No wonder King recommended you, He must have high hopes for you,_ " Sitch said,

"Thank you. and about my reward?" Xenos mentioned,

" _Come to City-A and we will discuss your rewards upon your arrival,_ " Sitch said,

"Understood, But I need to tend something first," Xenos requested, then turns towards the unconscious Spider Queen, "Is it okay, If I come at a different time?"

" _If you say so. I will make the arrangement when you,_ " Sitch replied,

"Okay, I'll see you soon then," Xenos said, as he hangs up from the call.

Afterward, he approaches the unconscious Black Spider Queen, carries her onto his right shoulder, and leaves City-T with the monster in tow.

**Several moments of traveling later**

Xenos stops in the center of a deep forest with miles of trees in the area and no signs of humans in the area. He then gently puts down Spider Queen by the tree and waits for her to wake up.

Minutes later, The Black Spider Queen regains her consciousness and the first thing she sees was trees around her and the sun shining towards her.

" _What happened to me..._ :" Spider Queen asked in thought,

"Oh good, you’re awake," A Voice said,

The Spider Queen sits up straight and spotted Xenos standing in front of her.

"W-What did you do to me?" She asked, rubbing her neck a few times,

"I knocked you out after our fight and brought you here where no one can see us," Xenos explained,

"Are you planning on devouring me just like you devoured my pets?" The Spider Queen questioned, and Xenos shook his head in response,

"No, For I have something else in mind," Xenos said, "Something even better,"

Suddenly, several tentacles emerged from the aliens back, coils itself around The Spider Queen's Arms, Legs, and Body, then the tentacles pulled her closer to Xenos.

"What are you?" She asked, 

"That's easy. I'm an Alien," Xenos said, then changed his height from a child into an adult and his skin color into its original color,

"An Alien?" Spider Queen said in disbelief, for she is fully aware that any monster or alien roaming around the streets will immediately kill on sight by any hero. But she had never seen nor heard alien saving humans from monsters before. But after witnessing Xenos in action it was proof enough that is true.

"Now then. I think it's time for me to begin," Xenos said,

"Begin what?" The Spider Queen asked,

"This," Xenos finished, then placed his hands on the Spider Queen's cheeks and goes in for a kiss which made the latter widen her eyes as she felt the alien's tongue moving in every part of her mouth. Seconds later, Xenos pulls away and the Spider Queen gasps for a bit of air after the alien pulled away,

"W-What was that for?!" The Spider Queen demanded, and started struggling her arms and legs from Xenos' tentacles while her cheeks had a minor blush showing up, "Does your kind have some perverted trait or something?!"

"My kind is capable of absorbing any DNA from any lifeform we wish to obtain. It either be saliva, blood, or anything that holds any strain of DNA from that host. I can absorb or consume adapting mutations in my body," Xenos explained, "I could even turn myself into your monster form If I were to complete the process. But the DNA I've collected is still not enough,"

"Then what are you going to do next?" The Spider Queen asked,

"Simple, I'm going to continue and accumulate what I need to complete the DNA strain from your monster form," Xenos said, "But don't worry. I promise that I will be gentle with you,"

The alien then started groping the Spider Queen's breasts as the latter squirms and wince at this. Xenos then started licking on the nipple while his right hand gently grinds the other nipple with his thumb. The Spider Queen couldn't help but wince as she bit onto her lip and felt the alien's tongue and fingers around her breasts.

Eventually, A loud moan escapes from her mouth and she immediately shut her mouth after she realized her sudden behavior.

" _What's going on? Even though I'm a monster. I couldn't help but feel good as he touches all over my body,_ " The Spider Queen muttered in thought, " _Why is this happening to me...?_ "

After several moments have passed, Xenos moves downward to the Spider Queen's lower region and started licking her exposed vagina. Making the latter moan even louder, her cheeks started to blush, and her body began to squirm as she somehow felt sensitive by the alien's tongue.

Xenos then creates two more tentacles on his back, coils it around the Spider Queen's breasts, and squeezes it, which made the latter squirm and moan even more. Eventually, she started to moan for more as she felt Xenos' tongue inside her vaginal walls.

" _This is turning me on! I can't resist anymore! I'm gonna-!_ " Just before the Spider Queen could finish her thought, She lets out a loud moan and began orgasming while Xenos started sucking up every juice into his mouth.

Once the Spider Queen had finished her orgasm, Xenos pulls his tongue out, licked his lips, and swallowed it down his throat. The Spider Queen pants as she felt exhausted from her orgasm, but she remains conscious due to her monster form.

"The DNA Strain is now complete," Xenos said, uncoiling his tentacles from the Spider Queen's arms, breasts, and legs,

Xenos creates four spider legs on his back, which caused a few holes on his jacket, and used them to slice through a couple of trees like paper and mince them into small chunks of wood as they fall on the ground. Afterward, Xenos puts them away and turns to the exhausted Black Spider Queen,

"Now that you're done with your little harvest... _*panting*_ What are you going to do to me now?" The Spider Queen asked exhaustedly,

"Well... I originally planned on killing you after I've completed the DNA Strain from you. But I decided not to since I still have some use for you," Xenos said, then turns towards her, "Therefore, I want you to be with me for now,"

"Why should I follow you? You killed my minions, defeated me, sent me in the middle of this forest, and played with my body with your heart's content," The Spider Queen said as if little pride remains with her, "On what reason would you think that I, The Black Spider Queen, would follow some perverted alien,"

"You seemed to have enjoyed what I did to you and I could tell even during the time I was completing the DNA Sample from you," Xenos said mischievously, causing the Spider Queen to yelp in embarrassment as she covered up her breasts with her arms,

"W-W-What are you trying to say?! Is your kind really some kind of perverted species or is it just you?!" The Spider Queen accused, and Xenos simply shooked his head a couple of times,

"Don't misunderstand me. My kind and I don't have that kind of personality by nature. They are rather unique due to our capability of adapting to any world we land upon. But despite this," Xenos explained, "Living off-world is rather challenging when the stay is permanent,"

"How come?" The Spider Queen asked curiously,

"My Homeworld had been destroyed, I am the only few survivors that managed to escape the planet's destruction and I landed on this planet by chance as the coordinates of my pod were randomly set to this world. Hence, I am not familiar with this world's culture as well as its nature. But what I can do now is learn and adapt to this world," Xenos explained, "But I can't do it alone. That's why,"

Xenos turns to the Black Spider Queen with a smile on his face, "I want you beside me, So that I may learn more about this world,"

Spider Queen was in disbelief with Xenos' backstory. Then she started recalling her old life before she becomes a monster. Her life was being a simple scientist in a facility, but she was rather outcast due to some of her female co-workers being more beautiful or more efficient than her. She was jealous as no one paid attention to her even though she worked harder than any of them. Still, No one paid attention to her as they were more focused on her co-workers until one of them set off the explosion that caused turn into the Black Spider Queen.

Despite her survival from the explosion, The Public simply labeled her as a Monster due to her appearance after the explosion and fled before any hero showed up to kill her. Since then, She had resented her humanity and decided to live her life as the monster she had become.

Many were afraid of her as she killed her victims with no end whatsoever. But her encounter with the alien has changed her life.

"So... What do you say?" Xenos said, "If you don't want to, you can leave and-"

"Alright," The Spider Queen answered, then stood up from the ground with what's left of her energy, "Since you spared me, the least I can do is follow you since I have nowhere else to go,"

After getting her answer, Xenos was filled with content as he approached the Black Spider Queen.

"Good! Now that that matter is settled. I'll be taking you where you'll be staying in the meantime," Xenos said,

"And where is that exactly?" She asked,

Xenos suddenly picks up the Black Spider onto his arms, and made a small smile on his face,

"Hang on, Pedal to the Metal," Xenos said,

The Black Spider Queen soon wrapped her arms around Xenos' neck, and the alien disappears into the forest with her in tow.

**City-M**

The two arrived in an alleyway just a few blocks away from King's Apartment Building. Xenos sets the Black Spider Queen down and she seems to have recovered some of her energy on the way back to City-M

"Before we go to the Apartment Building. I need you to eat this first," Xenos said, creating a small ball on the palm of his hand,

"What is that?" The Spider Queen questioned, staring at the said ball,

"I don't want people screaming when they see you. If they do that, They might call for Heroes from the Association and send someone to kill you," Xenos explained, "I know you can take care of yourself. But this is something I want you to do for me,"

"I see," The Spider Queen said, grabbing the small ball from the alien's hand, "Here goes nothing,"

After she had eaten the small ball down to her throat. She suddenly clutches onto her chest and fell on her knees while Xenos holds onto her for support.

"What's happening to me?!" She questioned,

"Don't worry. Just tolerate it a little longer," Xenos said,

A few moments later, The Spider Queen's body went through a tremendous change. When she looked down on her hands, she couldn't believe that her scaley hands from her monster form had turned back into a human as she looked at both the front and back of her hands.

She then looked down and saw her skin had become human as well. She was in complete disbelief... But that changed as she yelps in embarrassment and covers up since she was butt naked.

"Oh... I forgot to warn you about that," Xenos said, then he suddenly disappears for a moment and reappears with a bag of clothes on hand, "Here, Wear these,"

A few moments later. The Spider Queen was now wearing a simple white long-sleeved shirt, a pair of pants, and a pair of rubber shoes.

"This feels a bit tight on me," The Spider Queen commented about her clothing,

"Try altering the shape of your body," Xenos said,

"How?" The Spider Queen asked,

"Imagine yourself altering your physical appearance, picture it, and your body changes into the thought you projected," Xenos instructed, and the alien sets an example by turning himself from an adult into his child-like form, "Try it. Just focus and it will occur,"

The Spider Queen followed his instructions and closed her eyes to enhance her mind. Several seconds later, she opens her eyes and notices that her clothes were now a perfect fit rather than being tight around her body.

"Wow..." She commended,

"Alright then," Xenos said, grabs onto the Spider Queen's hand, "Let's go,"

As the two made their way to the Apartment Building. They rode the elevator up to the 22nd Floor, went to King's door, and Xenos knocks on the door a couple of times.

King slightly opens the door and sees who it was.

"Oh, You're back, Xenos-Kun," He said, then noticed the baffled Spider Queen behind the alien, "Who is this?"

"This is Willow. I befriended her while I was out on the assignment and decided to bring her here since she doesn't have a home for the meantime," Xenos introduced,

"N-Nice to meet you," Spider Queen a.k.a Willow greeted, bowing her head to cover up her surprised expression,

"Nice to meet you too," King greeted back,

" _Xenos is acquainted with one of the Strongest Class-S Hero?! No wonder this alien was strong enough to face me! He must have been training him when he arrived on this planet!_ " Willow exclaimed in thought,

"Anyway, make yourself at home," King said, opening the door and lets the two enter his apartment, "Sorry about the mess though. I wasn’t expecting any visitors coming,"

"It's alright, King-san. I'll clean them up for you," Xenos said, and immediately goes to work without using his speed since he might break something that he shouldn't,

"Would it be alright if I help you with your chores, Xenos?" Willow asked,

"Sure, the more the merrier," Xenos replied,

As the two began cleaning up. King questioned how Xenos met someone like Willow while he (Xenos) was out. But he kept it to himself none the less since he practically knows that Xenos is quite friendly to people he meets out there.

Several Minutes later, Both Xenos and Willow had finished cleaning and King approached the alien.

"Xenos, Do you want to continue our match later?" King asked,

“Can we do it another time? I was planning on going to the Heroes Association Headquarters tomorrow," Xenos replied, “And can you also accompany me there? I’m not partially sure where their headquarters is located,”

“Hmmm... Ok, As long as you don’t cause any trouble when we’re there,” King answered,

“Thank you, King-san,” Xenos thanked,

Willow watched the pair and their interactions were proof that the two are Student and Teacher.

**Omake**

In the Heroes Association Headquarters, The Executives were reviewing a certain clip they've recorded in City-T and all of them witnessed Xenos fighting against Spider Queen and her minions. But even with the video speed set to the lowest setting. They still couldn't see how the alien move at such a high speed.

But what took their interest in Xenos the most is the information saying that the latter is King's Disciple. Which made everyone mumble to themselves as they never thought that King would have a disciple in the first place.

"So there you have it. As far as we know, This child known as Xenos is affiliated with King and shows great progress in eliminating the threat in City-T," Sitch reported, "In other words, I believe the best course of action is to invite him into the association and register him as a hero to the public,"

"But do you think it's the best option?" An Executive questioned, "Even though with this kind of Information. We still need to evaluate his capabilities first before we announce him as an official member of the Association,"

"He's right," Another Executive said, "If we wish to have him join the ranks of other heroes. I would recommend that he take the Hero Entry Exam first before we decide where to put him,"

The other Executives seemed to have agreed to this idea and a unanimous decision has been made in the meeting.

Afterward, The Executives left the room one by one while Sitch stared at the picture with Xenos with his tentacles on his back as he faces the Black Spider Queen.

"Just what is he...?" Sitch muttered, wondering who or what Xenos was.


End file.
